


Can't Lose You

by omnisan



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Doc makes an appearance, F/M, Sad with a Happy Ending, the title may be changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 16:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13170585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omnisan/pseuds/omnisan
Summary: You thought you were dead, and Bandit would never know.





	Can't Lose You

“No, no, no, no, no, no—”

Aside from your own gasping, Bandit’s voice was the only thing you heard. No more bombs, no more bullets, just the two of you. Bandit crawled toward you, through broken glass and scraps of loose paper, and propped your head up on his leg. 

“Just hold on,” he said to you before grabbing a radio, “We need evac here immediately! Have Doc on standby!” 

You looked up at him and wheezed.

“Don't try to speak. I need to get you out of here alive and you're losing a lot of blood.” 

Bandit pressed a hand to your wound to stop the blood, but it only did so much. Finally you heard more gunshots from some other part of the building, but all you could do was close your eyes. 

“No, stay with me here.” Bandit said, tapping your cheek with his other hand to keep you awake. 

You lifted a hand as if to grab or point at something, but ended up sliding it on top of Bandit's hand on your wound. Your blood was so warm, yet you felt so cold. Fingers tapped your cheek as you opened your eyes again suddenly, not realizing you had even closed them. 

“I think they're in here.” Someone yelled, followed by footsteps. 

Bandit picked his gun off the floor, killing two men as they ran through the door and into barbed wire. 

“Second floor. West side. Hurry.” Bandit was speaking into the radio again, and before you knew it, others had joined you. 

“You're going to be okay.” Someone said. 

Again, your eyes were closing, but Bandit wasn't there to tap your cheek anymore as you were lifted onto a stretcher. More pressure was applied to your wound and you were given oxygen. You were saved. 

 

“Christ, Bandit. This is the seventh time you've asked me today. She is fine. She just needs to rest.”

“But—”

“No. I will let you know when she is awake and ready to receive guests. Now go.”

You heard the voices before your eyes were even open. Fingers twitched and your head rolled to the side before you blinked away the bright light. Opening your mouth to speak, all you could do was wheeze again. This caught the doctor’s attention, immediately coming to your side. 

“Take it easy, take it easy. You got real banged up back there.” 

You hummed, acknowledging Doc. Looking down at your body, the sight of various wires made you feel nauseated so you looked away. Your lips were cracked, your mouth was dry, and you were highly aware of the awkward feeling on your chest. Doc couldn't stop you from pulling the sheet away and opening your gown to reveal the line of stitches along your body. After you had failed to move or look away in a proper manner, Doc closed your gown again and replaced the sheet.

“You are…very lucky to be alive right now.” He said. 

You mouthed Bandit's name, unable to summon your voice, but the doctor shook his head. 

“He saved your life. But, you need to get more rest before I can allow anyone to see you.”

Managing a nod was easy enough. Besides, what more could you do? Your eyes began to close themselves, so you allowed sleep to come.

 

Your eyes fluttered open again, naturally and easily this time. You yawned away sleep and immediately noticed Bandit's head resting on the bed beside you. His hair was messy from his helmet, which sat on the table nearby. You smiled to yourself and wondered how he got past Doc. Seeing how he was resting, you slid your hand on top of his, relishing in the secret touches. As if you couldn't see it coming, his hand grasped yours, refusing to let go as he sat up and looked at you.

“Guten Abend.” 

Bandit looked bad. You knew the drugs had taken a toll on him in addition to the numerous sleepless nights and early mornings, but he looked even worse now, as if a part of him died. The bags under his eyes were deep purple and puffy. You squeezed his hand.

“Dom, you don't look so well.” 

“I thought I lost you.” He murmured. 

“You saved my life.” 

With your hand still in his, he raised it to his face and pressed his lips to the back of your hand. Gentle, but sweet. 

“Ich hab’ dich lieb.” 

His glossy eyes met yours for a moment, and your heart couldn't help but to beat just a little bit faster. So many missions together and it only took one of you to get seriously hurt before someone said those wonderful words. 

I love you.


End file.
